Suffering and Happiness of Life
by Parisa01
Summary: "When you go through the hardest of trials and suffer through the downs of life, you will find happiness in the end." A story of going through depression and finding happiness. Venus moves to Destiny Islands to start her new life away from her father and stepmother. But will her depression and suffering end there? Or will there be new obstacles? RikuXOC RoxasXNamine


This is a story based off the events of my life and how hard it was. It tells a story about a very special person who goes through all obstacles and challenges and how she passes through them. It's a bit like Friends.

" _There are 2 types of pain in this world. Pain which hurts you and pain which changes you."_

" _There is no growth without pain, no change without loss and no loss without pain."_

A note from the author:

When you have lost someone who has played an important part of your life, you feel as if you have lost a part of you; a part of your soul, body and heart. It is 2016 and it has been almost 2 years since my mother has passed away from cancer. I went through depression which to me is a disease like cancer, it can damage you mentally, physically and emotionally. The true cure is the support of family, friends and love. I admit I have changed, A LOT! But change is not always negative. I can say that I became quite hostile and quiet, but all I needed was time. Within a year and a half, I am proud to admit that I have become a lot stronger, independan0074 and mature. All I needed was time, love and support.

I'd like to dedicate this story to all of those affected by depression, to those who are going through pain, I am here and there are people here for you. You will never be alone, life will get better and never, EVER, stop trying. There are hurdles in life, well life is like a heart monitor; can go up and down. But suffering and pain can bring strength and change.

* * *

 **Suffering and Happiness of Life**

Name: Venus

Age: 21

Height: 5ft 10

Home town: Twilight Town

Appearance: Tanned skin, oval shaped face, bright sapphire blue eyes, long thick eyelashes, soft arched eyebrows, small thin nose, plump rosy lips, straight golden blonde hair up to her mid-thigh, slim body but large in certain places (breasts, thighs and bottom) and wide hips. Venus is an exact copy of Anna.

Personality: Intelligent, kind hearted, understanding, loving, friendly, upbeat, always smiling, strong willed, hard-working, insecure, emotional, thinks she is weak, sacrificing, selfless, short tempered and shy.

Family: Jason (Father, 50), Anna (Mother, deceased), Edmund (Brother, 27, dark brown hair and brown eyes) and Oliver (Brother, 30 blonde hair and brown eyes), Anna (Sister-in-law Oliver's wife black hair and green eyes), Sarah (Niece, Edmund's daughter, 6 blonde hair and blue eyes), Maria (Grandmother, 70). Sora, Roxas and Ventus (Cousins, Sora and Roxas are 21 and Ventus is 25).

Background story: Her mother passed away from cancer when she was 17 which scarred her for life since she was so close to her. She fell into depression and it got worse and worse. Her father got remarried to a very selfish and manipulative woman who resented Venus. Jason changed completely from a loving father to a selfish man who made his daughter and sons' life a living hell. As the only daughter she had to do all of the chores whilst dealing with studies and depression.

Problems: Depression and self-harm.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Goodbye House**

Edmund placed the last of his little sister's boxes into her car which was a white range rover. The car was filled with 4 suitcases behind the driver and passenger seat and boxes full of her stuff in the boot. Venus stood next to the car. They were in front of their homely house which they have lived in for nearly all their lives.

He wore a casual red t-shirt and blue jeans with red vans. He also had his sunglasses on as well as a silver watch on his left wrist. Edmund's hair was styled nicely; a smart undercut which was gelled back.

She wore a white t-shirt, light blue ankle grazer jeans and black Chelsea boots with heels. Her hair was done in a loose French side braid with a few strands out. She wore large golden hoop and a necklace.

"That's the last of them!" The brown haired man said.

"Thank you so much." She smiled at her brother sweetly.

"Don't mention it." He grinned and closed the boot.

The blonde haired young woman turned her head towards the house and felt her heart break. She was now leaving the house she lived nearly all her life, to start a new life on Destiny Islands in her grandmother's old apartment. All the memories started playing in her head; both happy and sad. This house was made a home because of her mother's love. Jason always went on and on about how it is his house because he bought but the siblings always said it was home because of Anna.

After remembering all those memories, the blue eyed female held onto her necklace. This necklace was given to her from her mother before she died. It was a pure golden necklace which was passed down from generation to generation. Maria, who all the grandchildren called Nana, gave it to Anna when she got married. This necklace had been passed down through all the generation's daughters; coincidentally all families having just one daughter. It was a beautiful thing, a golden chain with a beautiful crystal star pendant. The star would reflect off any colour but what made it unique was the fact that it would glow at night/dark. When the youngest child was little she would always stare at her mother's necklace at night with wonder saying how it was magic.

She took the pendant with her thumb and index finger and lifted it towards her lips and kissed it. As she closed her eyes, tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry for leaving home Mama." She whispered ever so quietly and let got of the pendant. The young woman wiped her tears and her and her older sibling got in the car.

Venus started the car and started driving. They were on their way to see their oldest sibling and have lunch at their place and Venus would leave from there.

"You know what's funny? He's not even here to say goodbye; not even a text or a call…" The blonde haired woman mumbled with her eyes on the road. Her brother looked at her.

"Are you sad about it?" He asked sarcastically.

"Ha, of course not. He can do whatever he wants with his wife. If his stupid holiday with his wife is more important than his daughter leaving home to another city for a new life, then shame on him." She growled. "But you must be happy…"

"Why?"

"Now dad is living with his favourite child." Edmund rolled his brown eyes at this.

"Oh shut up." He mumbled. "I just can't wait till I get married in 4 months. That way I can start a new life with May and finally move out of that hell hole."

Venus's emotionless face changed when her brother mentioned it. A bright and pleased smile graced her lips as she glanced at her brother.

"I am so happy for you guys. I can't believe you guys are getting married on Destiny Islands too. It's so much easier for me!" She exclaimed.

"Well for you and our other relatives especially Nana." He stated.

"Nana is gonna be so happy, Edmund. Mama would have been so happy to see you get married." The blue eyed woman said happily and then started giggling with a smirk on her face. "Hey remember when Mama said that you were gonna get married last."

"Hey! Don't mention that! Besides, you're the one who's getting married last!" He pointed out.

"It was because you were such a headache and you still are!" She laughed.

"Cut me some slack, Venus. It's your last day here don't spend it teasing me." Her brother crossed his arms and huffed.

"Oh shut up! You've been teasing me non-stop this week!" She hit his shoulder.

"That's different though!" Edmund countered back.

"How is **THAT** different?" Her eyebrow raised up.

"It is because I'm gonna miss you!"

They reached their destination outside a fairly large house which belonged to Oliver. She switched the car and turned her head to her brother.

"What?" She asked and he gulped.

"It's hard to actually say it but it is true. I'm gonna miss you. You're my baby sister and I have teased you before, still tease you now and will always tease you because I love you." Her heart dropped to her stomach as the tears escaped her eyes. He smiled sweetly at her as he rustled her hair. She held his hands and looked up into his eyes.

"You don't know how much it means to me hearing you say that. I love you too Edmund. After Oliver moved out when he got married, you took such good care of me." Edmund began to feel a warm tear falling down his cheek; he never cried at anything except for loss in the family. But this really got to him. "You stood by me and always helped me with my studies you are one of my greatest inspirations and kept me happy. You would make such a good father in the future because you took care of me better than our own father had."

Suddenly, the brown haired man wrapped his arms tightly around his sister pulling her into a hug. Her bright blue eyes widened but slowly she hugged him back.

"I will always be there for you and I love you Venus. And I will visit you, I promise." He kissed her forehead affection.

"I love you too, Edmund." She smiled.


End file.
